Daegon
Daegon is one of the two sons of the Edenian god Argus and Edenian mortal Delia, and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games, and the main antagonist of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. History Mortal Kombat Armageddon ???? Mortal Kombat 2011 Daegon is seen in background of The Pit II sometimes fighting Kenshi, Sareena, Reiko or Frost. Mortal Kombat X (comics) While the Red Dragon Clan aided Havik and Reiko in their quest to claim Shinnok's amulet for Quan Chi. Which the two plan on using to betray the him and use it for themselves. Daegon doe not appear in the comics until later when Goro who lost his arms at the hands of Kotal Kahn needs aid from both Daegon and Onaga. Daegon agrees to help the former Sohkan prince regain his arms, title, his power rule and everything he had lost. With the Dragon King Onaga's ability to heal and regrow limbs Goro manages to get his arms back after the might Shokan reveals Kenshi to Daegon. The two form an alliance for unknown future events as the comic book series ends with a cliffhanger. While Daegon was wo Mortal Kombat X (game) A flashback of Daegon is shown in Kenshi's arcade ebding as he is mentioned by his brother Taven in Mortal Kombat X. After freeing Taven with his help Kenshi and Takeda learn that Daegon was responsible for Suchin's death. After learning the truth Kenshi and Takeda decided to help Taven as they prepare to taken on Daegon and the Red Dragon Clan. While Suchin's husband and son get ready to face Daegon, the leader of the Red Dragon Clan also prepares for his plan that he made years ago in Mortal Kombat Comics when he aided Goro. Mortal Kombat 11 Although Daegon and his brother Taven don't appear in the game they are mentioned by Cetrion she says that it's up to the two brothers to balance out good and evil and no eelse's job. While Daegon worships and serves the Dragon King Onaga like the rest of the Red Dragon his master is mentioned a few times by other fighters they know that Onaga is going to eventually return . Before the events in Mortal Kombat 11 Daegon killed Kenshi Takahashi's wife which was mentioned in the Mortal Kombat X comics and the Mortal Kombat game. Kenshi wanted revenge on Daegon and the Red Dragon Clan for the death of his wife but he also wanted revenge on Shang Tsung for taking his eyes. Since Kenshi's body can be found on Shang Tsung's Island in the DLC the Krypt he wasn't successful in getting justice for his wife's murder or for Shang Tsung blinding him. Before Mortal Kombat 11 Goro lost his arms in battle against Kotal Kahn so he went to the Red Dragon and Daegon for help he wanted Onaga's abilities to regrow limbs and was successful because when Goro's body is found on Shang Tsung's Island he has all of his arms. The battle that Kotal Kahn had with Goro in the comics is mentioned in the Mortal Kombat 11 game. Since that is confirmed that means the deal that Goro made with Daegon, the Red Dragon and Onaga also happened as well. Powers and Abilities Daegon has superhuman abilities and can call on the element of fire. Many of his attacks involve him avoiding attacks, such as one attack where he rolls to avoid projectile attacks and then uppercuts his opponent and another one where Daegon spins backwards to avoid an attack and then thrusts forward with a powerful punch. Relations Former Allies * Tarkata * Baraka * Shokan * Reptile * Sheeva * Saurian * Ermac Current Allies * Red Dragon * Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods, revived in MK 11) * Shang Tsung * Noob Saibot (MIA) * Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) * Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) * Rain (MIA) * Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) * Havik (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) * Chaosrealmers * Tanya (MIA) * D'Vorah (MIA) * Skarlet (MIA) * Smoke (MIA) * Sindel (MIA) * Onaga (currently) * Goro (dead) * Geras * Kronika * Shinnok (decapitated by Raiden, resurrecting) Enemies * Kitana Khan * Earthrealm heroes * Taven * Black Dragon * Raiden * Kano * Jarek * Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Kenshi Takahashi * Fujin * Bo' Rai Cho * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Saurian * Reptile * Jax Briggs * Ermac * Sareena * Shokan * Li Mei * Erron Black * Ferra and Torr * Special Forces * Kotal Kahn * Baraka * Tarkata Gallery Taven vs. Daegon.png MKA Taven Daegon.jpg DaeRei.jpg|Daegon vs Reiko in the background of the Pit II in Mortal Kombat (2011) Screenshot_2015-09-06-15-30-07-1.jpg|Daegon in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Daegon-aRGUS.gif|Taven's backstoy of how Daegon kills their father Argus in Mortal Kombat X. Daegon=Delia.gif|Taven's backstory about how Daegon kills their mother Delia in Mortal Kombat X, Taven vs Daegon.png|Taven fighting Daegon on a Kombat Kard Background in the Mortal Kombat X. RCO022-1.jpg|Goro and Daegon mention the Dragon King Onaga in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Trivia *Like many other characters, Daegon did not have an official name at first and was ironically first called "Doug". *Daegon and Taven are the half-brothers of Rain. Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Crime Lord Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Assassins Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Messiah Category:Trickster Category:Siblings Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Honorable Category:Amoral Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comic Book Villains